sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Portman
| birth_place = Haslemere, England | alma_mater = Worcester College, Oxford | occupation = composer | mother = Sheila Margaret Penelope Portman | father = Berkeley Charles Berkeley Portman | spouse = | children = 3 }} Rachel Mary Berkeley Portman,Rachel Portman Biography (1960-), FilmReference.com website. OBE (born 11 December 1960) is an English composer who is best known for scoring films. Early life and education Portman was born on 11 December 1960 in Haslemere in Surrey, England, the daughter of Sheila Margaret Penelope (née Mowat) Portman and Berkeley Charles Berkeley Portman. She was educated at Charterhouse and became interested in music from a young age, beginning composing at the age of 14. After finishing school, Portman studied Music at Worcester College, Oxford. It was here that her interest in composing music for films began as she started experimenting with writing music for student films and theatre productions. Career Portman's career in music began with writing music for drama in BBC and Channel 4 films such as Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit, Mike Leigh's Four Days in July and Jim Henson's Storyteller series. Since then, Portman has written over 100 scores for film, television and theatre, including The Manchurian Candidate (Jonathan Demme), Oliver Twist (Roman Polanski), Hart's War (Gregory Hoblit), The Legend of Bagger Vance (Robert Redford), Beloved (Jonathan Demme), Benny and Joon (Jeremiah Chechik), Life Is Sweet (Mike Leigh), Never Let Me Go (Mark Romanek), Grey Gardens (Michael Sucsy), The Duchess (Saul Dibb), One Day (Lone Scherfig), The Vow (Michael Sucsy), Snow Flower and the Secret Fan (Wayne Wang), The Lake House (Alejandro Agresti), Infamous (Douglas McGrath), Mona Lisa Smile (Mike Newell), and The Human Stain (Robert Benton). Portman is perhaps best known for her music soundtrack compositions in the movies Chocolat and The Cider House Rules. Her other works include a children's opera, The Little Prince (which was later adapted for television) and Little House on the Prairie, a musical based upon the Laura Ingalls Wilder books Little House on the Prairie (2008). Portman was commissioned to write a piece of choral music for the BBC Proms series in August 2007 called The Water Diviner's Tale.The Guardian "The Water Diviner's Tale" by Michael Billington, 27 Aug 2007 Rachel Portman married in 1995 Uberto Pasolini Dall'Onda, with whom she had three daughters, Anna Gwendolen, Giulia Ginerva and Niky Joan Pasolini Dall'Onda.http://www.thepeerage.com/p64023.htm#i640228 Awards and honours Portman's first award was received as the result of scoring "a large body of work" for The Storyteller, for which she received the Anthony Asquith Award from the British Film Institute.BBC Composer of the Week: Rachel Portman at 15:36 by Donald Macleod, March 9, 2018 (retrieved April 19, 2018) Later, Portman became the first female composer to win an Academy Award in the category of Best Musical or Comedy Score (for Emma in 1996). (Previously, female songwriters Barbra Streisand, in 1977, Buffy Sainte-Marie, in 1983, and Carly Simon, in 1989, each won Oscars, but in the category of Best Original Song). Portman was also nominated for Academy Awards for her scores for The Cider House Rules in 1999 and Chocolat in 2000. On 19 May 2010, she was given the Richard Kirk Award at the BMI Film & TV Awards for her contributions to film and television music. Portman is the first woman to receive the honour. Portman was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2010 New Year Honours. In 2015 Portman received the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie, or a Special for her work on Bessie. Filmography *''Privileged'' (1982) *''Reflections'' (1984) *''Last Day of Summer'' (1984) *''Four Days in July'' (1985) *''Sharma and Beyond'' (1986) *''Good as Gold'' (1986) *''A Little Princess'' (1986) *''1914 All Out'' (1987) *''The Short and Curlies'' (1987) *''The Falklands War: The Untold Story'' (1987) *''90 Degrees South'' (1987) *''The Storyteller'' (1988) TV Series *''Loving Hazel'' (1988) *''Sometime in August'' (1988) *''The Woman in Black'' (1989) *''Young Charlie Chaplin'' (1989) *''Monster Maker'' (1989) *''Living with Dinosaurs'' (1989) *''Precious Bane'' (1989) (TV) *''Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit'' (1990) *''Shoot to Kill'' (1990) *''Life Is Sweet'' (1990) *''The Storyteller: Greek Myths'' (1990) *''The Widowmaker'' (1990) *''Where Angels Fear to Tread'' (1991) *''Antonia and Jane'' (1991) *''Flea Bites'' (1991) (TV) *''Elizabeth R: A Year in the Life of the Queen'' (1992) (TV) *''Used People'' (1992) *''Mr. Wakefield's Crusade'' (1992) (TV) *''Rebecca's Daughters'' (1992) *''The Cloning of Joanna May'' (1992) *''Friends'' (1993) *''The Joy Luck Club'' (1993) *''Benny & Joon'' (1993) *''Ethan Frome'' (1993) *''Great Moments in Aviation'' (1993) *''The Road to Wellville'' (1994) *''Only You'' (1994) *''Sirens'' (1994) *''War of the Buttons'' (1994) *''To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar'' (1995) *''Palookaville'' (1995) *''Smoke'' (1995) *''A Pyromaniac's Love Story'' (1995) *''Marvin's Room'' (1996) *''Emma'' (1996) (Won the Academy Award for Best Musical or Comedy Score) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997) *''Addicted to Love'' (1997) *''Beloved'' (1998) *''Home Fries'' (1998) *''The Cider House Rules'' (1999) (Academy Award Nomination for Best Music, Original Score) *''Ratcatcher'' (1999) *''The Other Sister'' (1999) *''Chocolat'' (2000) (Academy Award Nomination for Best Music, Original Score) *''The Legend of Bagger Vance'' (2000) *''The Closer You Get'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' (2001) *''Nicholas Nickleby'' (2002) *''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) *''Hart's War'' (2002) *''Mona Lisa Smile'' (2003) *''The Human Stain'' (2003) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) *''Lard'' (2004) *''Oliver Twist'' (2005) *''Define Normal'' (2005) *''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005) *''Infamous'' (2006) *''The Lake House'' (2006) *''H2Hope: The Water Diviner's Tale (Musical, BBC Prom 57)'' (2007) *''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'' (2008) *''The Duchess'' (2008) *''Grey Gardens'' (2009) *''Never Let Me Go'' (2010) *''Snow Flower and the Secret Fan'' (2010) *''One Day'' (2011) *''Bel Ami'' (2011; shared scoring credit with Lakshman Joseph De Saram) *''The Vow'' (2012; some of the film also scored by Michael Brook) *''Private Peaceful'' (2012) *''Still Life'' (2013) *''Paradise'' (2013) *''Girl Rising'' (documentary) (2013) *''The Right Kind of Wrong'' (2013) *''Belle'' (2013; wide release 2014) *''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014) *''Bessie'' (2015) *''Mog's Christmas Calamity'' (2015) *''Despite the Falling Snow'' (2016) *''Their Finest'' (2016) *''Race'' (2016) *''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) References External links *Official website * * Rachel Portman at Chester Novello * Rachel Portman at the Danish Filmmusic Society }} Category:Rachel Portman Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century classical composers Category:21st-century classical composers Category:Alumni of Worcester College, Oxford Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:English classical composers Category:English film score composers Category:English opera composers Category:Female composers Category:Female film score composers Category:Female opera composers Category:Georges Delerue Award winners Category:Female classical composers Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People educated at Charterhouse School Category:People from Haslemere Category:20th-century women musicians Category:20th-century British composers Category:21st-century women musicians Category:John Barry (composer) Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Shirley Walker Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Georges Delerue Category:Howard Shore